Holby City The French Connection
by Maria Glassock
Summary: Continuing on From Paris with Love, we see Henrik Hanssen with a new love interest and a life outside of Holby City. Many other characters also weave in and out of this storyline


Holby City The French Connection

An incredibly loud noise greeted Henrik Hanssen at 5.45 in the morning. It was his alarm resonating through the house. He opened one eye and skill fully placed his large hand on top of the machine, wallop, "_there_," he thought to himself, as he stopped the annoying noise.

Friday, had arrived and his early morning swim beckoned.

Just as he was about to leave his bed, Christine shifted in her sleep and Hanssen very gently lifted the covers and wrapped them around her long body. He watched her sleep, so still, so very peaceful.

Hanssen walked naked to the shower room and fetched his dressing gown. He placed an expert hand to his face and looked in the mirror. "_You need a shave_" he told himself. He then left the room and made his way down the stairs to the kitchen. Once there, he advanced towards the fridge and quietly opened the door. He removed a carton of freshly squeezed orange juice and a packet of buttered croissants. Placing the later into the oven, he decided not to heat yet, as he felt Christine may want to lie in a little longer.

Leaving the kitchen, he moved slowly down the corridor past his study to the stone extension that had been added three years prior. This housed his pride and joy, an eighteen metre by 6 metre indoor heated swimming pool. Hanssen removed his dressing gown, placed it on a nearby chair and dived into the pool.

"_Perfect_," he said to himself as he began to swim his first length.

As the morning light became stronger, Christine stirred in her sleep and finally came to. She blinked several times, and wondered where she was. Realising, she moved a hand to her right, and began feeling for Henrik but soon realised he wasn't there. Turning over slowly, she placed her hand to her mouth and yawned.

She sat up and carefully wrapped the Egyptian cotton sheet around her body and got out of the bed.

Last nights clothes had been skill fully strewn around the bedroom and on their sight, she blushed and suddenly felt the need to see him.

Walking into his shower room she found an old stripy shirt and put it on. Checking her reflection in the mirror, she dabbed at her hair with some water and removed a trace of mascara that had landed under one eyelid. "Bon," she said aloud, and made her way out of Hanssen's bedroom.

"Henri." she called, but only silence could be heard.

"Henri?" Listening for the slightest sound, but again nothing, so, Christine, traced her way down the stairway to the wooden floored hallway. She checked in several rooms until she came to the end room, where she saw a strange bluish white glow. Opening the heavy glass door, she suddenly heard the splashing and watched in amazement, as Hanssen swam hard and fast towards the further end of the swimming pool.

Watching silently, she admired how fast he swam, for a man of his age. He had reached the end and now, advanced quickly towards her. As he neared, she felt a thrill of excitement pass through her body. She had always found him attractive but passed this off years ago as some student girl fancy. After all he was fourteen years her senior, and she had put it down to something all young girls go through, that naughty sugar daddy complex. Smiling to herself and walking to a nearby chair, she sat and watched as he neared the end and came up for breathe.

Henrik Hanssen could feel her presence and stopped swimming. "Morning," he said over formally, and regretted instantly how he had sounded. Quickly he began to make his way over to the pool steps.

"Please don't stop," she said awkwardly. "You look so comfortable in the water."

Hanssen unaccustomed to compliments or company for that matter swam backwards staring at her and smiled. "Why not join me?" he said and splashed the water around him.

Christine, naked apart from the long stripy shirt, stood in front of him and removed her ensemble.

Hanssen, swallowed hard and allowed himself the distraction, by watching her gently slide into the water by his side. "Sorry to interrupt you Henri," she said a little shyly.

Hanssen held both arms out to her as she made her way towards him, and added confidently, " you are a very welcome interruption, I can assure you."

Christine smiled and allowed him to embrace her. "That feels good," she whispered.

Jac Naylor moved her hand and pulled the clutch in so to change, down gear on her motorbike. The engine reflected this and made a wonderful roaring sound. She manoeuvred the machine carefully through the Holby City car park and finally ended up in a covered spot, safe and damp free.

Removing her Shoei helmet and leather gloves she disengaged her position and locking the motorbike began to make her way to the hospital foyer. The time showed on her wrist watch was now 6.30 am and she was eager to make an early start as Michael Spence had asked for her help on a new project he was heading.

Ruffling her long red hair, she walked confidently to the hospital canteen and demanded a latte.

The woman behind the counter smiled and did as she was asked.

Once safely in the lift, Jac undid her motorbike leather jacker and removed it. "_That's better_," she thought, "_less restrictive_."

Christine, now showered, ate breakfast with Hanssen at the bar in the kitchen . Classic F.M. was playing 'Kips Lights from the soundtrack to the English Patient'. And for Hanssen, the whole experience was surreal, as if he were himself appearing, in some strange dream. He couldn't believe the transition from being single for so long then in a split second, there sat in front of him was this attractive woman he had known for years without knowing at all. He smiled to himself, but Christine had seen him staring at her and asked, "What is it Henri? Why do you smile so? Why you look just like a little boy."

Hanssen laughed out loud, "I feel like a little boy," he retorted coyly, " a little boy on Christmas Day."

Christine lent over and carefully fed him a piece of buttery croissant. When he had eaten it, she stood up, kissed him fully on the mouth and said that she had to leave, as she had another property to visit.

Hanssen escorted her to the front door and offered to drive her, but she was resolute. "No Henri," she said, "you must continue your day as you would normally do."

Hanssen taken back slightly by her logical mind, stopped and looking into her eyes, said " So, where do we go from here?"

Christine, placed her forefinger and thumb to his chin, and kissed him gently on the lips. "Henri Hanssen, I expect you to call me at least three times today, " she laughed, and with an air of light-heartedness, left.

Hanssen placed a hand to his lips, as if to capture and keep a piece of what had just happened, waved, then closed the heavy oak door.

Michael Spence was on the telephone. "Oh come on...you told me I could have the kids next Friday 'til the Monday." He drawled in his smooth American accent.

He leant back in his chair, placed a hand through his thick dark hair and slammed down the telephone.

"Good morning Michael," interjected Jac, "or in hindsight perhaps not."

"Morning Naylor," came the response, "good to see you in early and ready to assist."

"You know me Michael, always ready to help, if it makes me look good."

"Typical," said Michael Spence under his breathe.

Jac opened the door to the locker room and changed. She checked her status in the staff mirror, liked what she saw and left the room.

Michael Spence, made room for her to sit down in his office and closed the door, so he could not be heard. "Now...on to plastics."

Jac shifted uncomfortably in her chair, "Plastics? Are you mad. Have you lost the plot after what happened last time?"

Michael Spence leaned back in his chair and threw the pencil he was holding onto his desk.

"Aw come on Naylor. Don't bust my balls so early on in the morning... give me a chance to at least explain myself. What is it with all the women in my life? Do none of you give Mikey a chance to make amends?"

Jac Naylor folder her arms, rolled her eyes to the ceiling and coughed an unbelievable cough.

"Okay Spence, I'm all ears, go on..."

" Right, well as you know only too well, my last attempt was a little ill fated... but I have a plan to redeem myself." He coughed and smiled at Jac, "now, if this plan works, I think... daddy Hanssen will be very pleased with both of us."

Jac Naylor, only slightly impressed, leant forward and smiled, the sort of smile that only comes with experience, especially when dealing with Michael Spence.

Sasha and Chrissie exited the car, their morning had been full of great news. She, had announced that she was expecting their second child.

Sasha, all of a jitter, rushed around to aid her, "come on Mrs, you have to be careful." he said with pride.

"Stop it Sasha, honestly, I'm only eight weeks pregnant, what will you be like when I'm thirty-eight weeks?" She told him.

Sasha beamed enthusiastically and placed his arm through hers. "Eight weeks is young, I grant you, but each week has it's own wonderfulness." Said Sasha, "if that's a real word," he laughed, kissing her gently on top of the head.

Chrissie, leant over and hugged him, "I love you Sasha Levy," she said. Sasha reciprocated as they both made their way over to the hospital entrance.

"Hi ya" came a squeaky Yorkshire voice from behind. Sasha and Chrissie turned around to see Eddy

smiling at them.

"Hello" Sasha beamed, "great day?"

Chrissie glared at Sasha as if to say "_keep our news secret_"

Eddy laughed, "if you say so," she said, and all three made their way over to the lift area.

Henrik Hanssen travelled to work, as usual, same car, same route but _he_, felt different. Smiling to himself, he reflected on the previous evening's events.

He had enjoyed the love making of course, but it was more than that, he had enjoyed starting his day with Christine. He now realised what he had been missing. However, he must remain level headed and not get too over analytical viz. a viz. the situation.

He pulled into his parking space, silenced the engine and sat for a while contemplating his next move with Christine. He knew her temporary address and decided he would send her a dozen red roses. Roses were his absolute favourite of all flowers.

He walked into the hospital with a spring in his step and waited for the lift.

Entering, he pushed the button to his floor. Just as the doors were closing, an umbrella thrust through the thresh hold making the doors retract.

In pounced a bubbly Chantelle. " Oh, Hello. Sorry Mr Hanssen, didn't see it was you." She said in a wary tone. But much to her surprise, Hanssen galliantly dashed over to press the door open buttons, and smiled at her. "A very good morning nurse Lane, how are we this fine morning?" He continued. Chantelle taken aback by this out of character behaviour, smiled timidly, and as soon as the lift stopped at her floor she exited as fast as she had previously made her dramatic entrance.

As she walked out of the lift, she stopped abruptly, and turning to face Henrik Hanssen, said, " It's soooooooo nice to see you cheerful Mr Hanssen. Have a good one."

Hanssen taken aback by use of the word 'one', took this to mean day and nodded in recognition and added, " you too, nurse Lane."

The lift continued onto it's next destination and as Chantelle walked towards the staff locker room, she thought, "_aw, it's so nice to see Mr Hanssen 'appy, bless." _

Henrik Hanssen placed his hand on the silver door handle and turned it. As he entered the room he put his coat and briefcase in their usual place and moved towards his desk, pressing the intercom he heard Ann, answer, "yes Mr Hanssen, may I help you?"

"Yes please, could you give me the name of a local florist. Ann?"

"Certainly," came a surprised voice. "Just a moment," the secretary put Hanssen on hold and began to search for the information. Some moments later, came a,"well Mr Hanssen, " we, the hospital that is, like to use Betty's Florist on Kipling Street."

"Fine, their number please." his voice sounding slightly impatient.

Ann gave the telephone number and offered to arrange for the flowers to be sent, but Hanssen was insistent that he would order them himself.

As Ann replaced the telephone, she smiled to herself, and thought, "_Good for you_."

Christine Autier, waited patiently outside the block of very newly built apartments, for the estate agent to arrive. Just as she was beginning to think he would never show, a shiny black Mercedes appeared from nowhere and stopped in front of her.

"Miss Autier?" the young man enquired realising he was late. "Sorry I'm late. Bloody traffic."

Christine smiled politely and said, "really it is not a problem."

Together the two walked towards the foyer as the young estate agent made light conversation about the English weather.

Christine wasn't really listening, she was more pre occupied with other matters, mainly that of one Mr Henrik Hanssen.

The estate agent opened the door to the flat and said, "after you."

When inside, Christine found the apartment to be just what she was after, modern well equipped and very spacious. "I'll take it please," came her immediate reaction.

The young man pleased with her decisiveness, told her the monthly rental price and that she would need to make a deposit of £1,000 to secure the property. This had to be by cheque.

Christine, opened her handbag and asked the young man to wait as she needed to make a phone call. Moving to the lounge area, she dialled Henrik's mobile phone and waited for him to answer.

Hanssen was reading some paperwork that had been given to him by Michael Spence. It made for some interesting reading. As he turned the page he was alerted to a strange vibrating sound which was coming from the top of his desk. It was his mobile phone. He looked to see who was calling and smiling answered. "Bonjour Christine, I was just thinking about you."

"Salut Henri," she said informally. "I am sorry to call when you are busy, but I need to write a cheque out for this apartment I am renting, but only 'ave Carte Bleu, Master card. He says, he needs a cheque."

Hanssen asked her to pass the phone to the estate agent so he could sort out the detail. He would send the estate agent a personal cheque today to help her.

"Merci bien Henri," Christine added, when her phone was passed back to her.

"My pleasure," he said and asked whether she was busy later.

"No," came an immediate response.

"Well...would you actually like to go to dinner tonight," Hanssen jested .

Christine felt herself blush slightly and answered with, "that will be lovely, thank you."

Hanssen finished the phone call by telling her he would collect her at 7ish that evening from her hotel. As he placed the mobile phone on his desk he wondered momentarily what he was doing, whether he deserved her. Something in his sub conscious spoke back and said in a loud penetrating voice, "_Oh yes_."

Do you want more? I have loved creating this new character Christine for HH. Every supercilious surgeon has his day. Please review and let me know.


End file.
